


Appetiser

by Desdimonda



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Custom Main Character, F/M, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: A commission for a lovely client of their CMC Airaian and Saeran, celebrating their 3rd anniversary at an 18+ ice cream parlour.





	Appetiser

A bright LED sign shines above, dappling Airaian’s smooth, hazel hair - ‘ _ Pearl’s Sweet Parlour’.  _ “Does it look like I’m only wearing underwear beneath my coat?” Airaian asks softly against Saeran’s ear as he opens the pink door.

Saeran draws a kind, comforting hand along her arm. It pauses at her hand, fingers tapping together as they step inside. He dips his head, as if to hide his words from anyone but her. “Only if it looks like I’m shirtless beneath mine.”

Airaian laughs, echoing his motion, the words wrapping against his shoulder. “Is it too late to turn around?”

A petite woman, dressed in a pink petticoat dress welcomes them sweetly, her white heels clicking on the glittery tiles. 

“Last chance,” murmurs Saeran against her ear, leaving behind a kiss.

Urged on by Saeran’s kiss, Airaian takes a step forward, hand in hand. “There’s a booking under Nolan,” she says, thumbing Saeran’s knuckles. “An hours visit.”

The attendant scans the computer, tilting her head to the side. “Ms Nolan and company - we have you booked in for our VIP package which includes a private room, as much ice cream and extras as you wish, drinks included, and any…” she pauses, stepping away from the computer, a pleasant smile curving painted lips, “ _ accessories  _ you wish.”

Airaian side eyes Saeran, and he glances back, eyebrow raised, before they both simply share a quiet “ _ Seven.”  _

* * *

Soft, comfortable lighting drapes from floor to top, the walls rippling with blues, with purples, to pinks. At one side is a bed, draped in cushions, in silken sheets that catch the light. At the other side is comfortable, languid seats surrounding a table, topped with a tablet and several bottles of different drinks. By the wall is an ice cream dispenser, a favourite flavour for each, with a selection of toppings at the side.

It smells sweet, but not too much; it’s warm, just enough that Airaian wants to unbutton her coat - but she’s been planning this all day. 

Emerald eyes flit back, forth, as she watches Saeran slide his off, and she giggles when he turns back around, shyly dropping his coat on a seat. He’d let slip he was going as a ‘ _ shirtless bouncer’.  _ Bare chest, wrist cuffs and shirt collar. She laughs again when she sees his belt buckle. A bunny rabbit. 

“Hey you cheat.” Airaian chides, heels clicking as she cocks a hip. “My outfit was meant to be a surprise.”

“I can see your fluffy tail sticking out against your coat,” teases Saeran as he sits on the table, gazing at his lover, shivering as he watches her reach for her coat. One day, one year, three - he didn’t feel the same, he felt  _ more.  _

Airaian unbuttons her coat slowly, finely painted nails teasing against the edge of her coat as it sits against her body, waiting to be unwrapped. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, the words barely audible. Fingers quash the rest of what he wants to say as he chews the side of a finger.

“I haven’t even taken off my coat yet,” she says, inching closer.

Saeran reaches out, pulling her closer. The edge of her coat parts, and his fingers push under, tracing over the edge of delicate black and pink lace that peeks beneath. “Then let's fix that.”

Slip, slip, her coat falls off her shoulders, one arm, then two, exposing her petite body, pinched neatly in lace and luxury. Her uplifted breasts are edged in black lace, crowned in the centre with a pink bow, the long trailing ribbon tickling her smooth stomach. And that’s where Saeran touches first. Hands spreading, finger by finger, twisting within the ribbon and arcing over the track of her ribs. 

Up, up, he slides, touching the peak of her nipples as they push against the fine lace. Airaian can’t quiet a moan. Even though the touch was light, fleeting, his hands biding their time. She was worth every second, every blink, every breath.

Saeran pushes her silky hair behind her shoulders, brushing thumbs against her pink collar as he exposes the canvas of her skin.

“Can I see your tail?” he asks quietly, the words brushing against her chest as he leaves behind a kiss, half lace, half skin.

Airaian bites her lip and turns, obliging his request. The small fluffy tuft wiggles with her. “Oh - wait!” Rifling through her bag she pulls out a set of matching ears, completing her outfit. “How could I forget.”

Hands pull her back, hungrily, and she falls against his chest with a happy laugh, tail tickling stomach, heels clicking, ears bouncing. 

“Mmmm.” Airaian dips her head back, feeling the draw of his hands this time slide, down,  _ down.  _ “Shouldn’t we get some ice cream?” Her words are slow and staggered as she feels his fingers slip along the top of her thigh, and between. 

His other hand pulls back a shawl of her hair, threads catching on his lips as he kisses her ear, “I want a starter, first,” then kisses her neck, teeth dragging against the beat of her heart. He licks, tasting it. 

She says nothing, but moulds against his want, letting his fingers slip beneath lace, already damp to the edges that he pushes aside. He slides a finger in, then another, down, around her swollen bud. 

Airaian moves against his chest, her hair bunching between skin as he twists and turns his fingers, composing her pleasure. Then Airaian begins to sing sweetly with each note pressed. 

“What happens,” he whispers, flicking the ribbon dangling from her bra, “If..” He holds the pink fabric, “I pull this.” And he does.

Lace parts, dragging against pert nipples, exposing flesh, to flesh, as his hand cups a breast, fingers pinching pink, as he pulls, feeling and hearing the way she succumbs beneath his touch above, and below. He tops each touch with a kiss to her neck, nicking the skin a little here, there, with his teeth, feeling the vibrato of her moans against his lips, and the sharp bite of her breaths. 

He drags a hand across her breasts and leans toward the ice cream dispenser. Airaian turns, whining at the loss of his touch. “Bring it back.”

“Wait, sweet bunny,” he teases, nipping her ear as he fills a small bowl with mint choc chip, topping it off with a sprinkle of marshmallows. Dipping a spoon in, he brings it to her lips, a marshmallow falling and bouncing off her breasts. 

“Mmm,” Airaian moans as the sweet ice cream melts on her tongue, his fingers still keeping their gentle rhythm between her legs. 

“More?” he asks against her ear. 

“More,” she breathes, tilting back her head to catch his green eyes.

Another spoonful, another moan. Heels scratch against the floor as her legs twist and spread, consumed by pleasure. 

“Turn, bunny,” he commands, more than asks. She obeys, twisting to face Saeran, her tail dragging against his bare chest, her hair catching his damp fingers which he sinks back between, unwilling to deny her a moment, a second more. 

They kiss. It’s cold, minty. A marshmallow tips on Airaian’s tongue and she pulls back, enjoying the sweetness. Then she’s cold elsewhere - so cold she gasps loudly, nails clipping Saeran’s arms as she looks down, watching a trail of ice cream smother a breast.

“Cold,” gasps Airaian, a ripple of goosebumps trailing from top, to toe.

“I’ll warm you up,” breathes Saearn, his lips hovering so close she can feel the words melt away the ice cream before he even licks, rolling his tongue up, around, catching the chocolate chips before they fall, laughing softly as one perches on her nipple. Lips pinch it away, pulling hard on her nipple.

Airaian’s voice bounces off the walls, unchained, as he drags his teeth along the perk of her nipple. This, was always his favourite part. 

He hasn’t relinquished his hand between her legs, and he continues, painting her above, and below.

Saeran drags another smear of mint across her breast, licking it off almost straight away. His patience is waning, as Airaian’s desire rises. She tries to keep quiet. She usually is, whispering into his ears, or muffling murmurs and moans onto his skin, making their own unseen mark. It’s become a beautifully choreographed dance between them. He steps there, hand outstretched, Airaian takes, moulding to the shape of him, to the form he’s taken now - the Saeran he understands. 

Sometimes, words weren’t enough on their discovery of his self. Or sometimes, they were too much. His body felt awkward and out of place alone, but with Airaian, it fit. Words and patience and time did a lot. But not enough. Airaian helped him not just understand - but  _ become  _ \- who he was now. 

He hoped she knew.

Saeran catches her in a cool kiss, feeling her shallow breaths against his lips and her struggle to return. She’s nearly there. 

He pulls her closer, skin, to skin. Kisses trail along the curve of her neck as she tilts to the side, giving him more. 

He gives back.

A whispered “ _ Saeran _ ” slips free as he feels her tremble, then with another slide of his fingers she clutches onto him, hard, her head jerking back sharply. The swathe of her silken hair cascades down her bared back, threads catching on her lips, her damp breasts.

She’s a vision. A unique beauty he paints to memory with sound - her sweet, delectable moans, only he ever hears; with sight - the tremble of her body, brushed in the smooth changing lights; with taste - her heartbeat, pounding, against her neck to his tongue as he drags it from collar, to chin. 

He swallows another whisper of his name and turns it into a kiss. And the kiss, into a smile as Airaian collapses against his chest, breathless, giggling.

“Don’t fill up on starters,” she teases against his lips as she hoists herself onto the table, knee either side of Saeran, and picks up the bowl of ice cream.


End file.
